eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Moltiev Clan
The Moltiev/Murial Clan The Moltiev/Murial Clan's claim to any kind of fame lies with the first recorded member of the family reported to have lived upon Valmasian (mainland) soil, Karin Moltiev. Karin Moltiev remains somewhat noteworthy for being one of the Commanders of the Umbra Legion as well as the first Queen of Byson under the rule of Empress Eline Sakete. Though no longer in possesion of the relics the Moltiev/Murial Clan were also known for the uncovering of the Kaor Blades Kurosuni and Legion after ages of both relics laying dormant and untouched. The family is one of known occultists and very powerful ones at that. Much like Karin herself many in the lineage bare the 'stigma' of a depraved eye that is a focus for their occult powers. Notable Members of the Clan Karin Moltiev - '''The first documented Moltiev to walk on mainland Valmasia. Through her years walking the physical realm she aided in the accomplishment of a feat that many before them have attempted in doing but all others failed, the overthrow of the Meylm reign as High Kings/Queens of Valmasia. Recruited into the Neo-Tennebris by her future husband Zurian Murial she was taught the art of void telepathy as well as the summoning and communication with yokai. A master occultist of very little fame in her prime she aided the organization in spreading propaganda about the duratus and the Monarchy as well as the capturing of necessary resources for the revolution such as a large pirate vessel stolen from Tilandre and docked outside of Alteros, recruitment of young occultists and yokai to their cause as well as aiding in the taking of all the villages of Byson, Nostvale and ultimately Danarium. After the death of her husband by the hands of Uriel Meylm she had effectively gathered up a kill squad for her enemy turned ally consisting of Hakim Najeer, herself and one Demergo Veltican. This would have been effective if not for the sudden absence of one Hakim Najeer and the desertion of Demergo Veltican after Uriel handed the Kaor yokai the Kaor blade Kurosuni while in a severely injured state. After the War Karin Moltiev was rewarded the throne of Byson where she ruled for two years before her murder by the hands of Vindicator Ser'xian Ashting due to the guards of the Umbra Legion's inability to properly examine the identity of those entering the Village as stated by imperial law, the Vindicator at the time already had a high bounty on his head due to his desertion form the Legion. It is also rumored that one future king and then bounty Eurus Avharain was also in attendance that day but had no hands in her murder or rescue. She was said to have exploded in a magical blast caused by a rune placed on her back which detonated upon her death. '''Zurian Murial - '''A man often looked over by history, he was the man to begin the revolution in Alteros as leader of the organization the Neo-Tennebris which after the discovery of Durrendal by Eline Sakete became known as the Umbra Mortem. The man who recruited the future Emrpress into the revolution as well as laid out the path for the rise of the Umbra was also the man who through years and years of research and searching uncovered the Kaor blades of Kurosuni and Legion weilding the former himself until his untimely death by the hands of Uriel Meylm. He was a brilliant man whose research led to a deeper understanding of yokai and communication with the creatures as well as their growth and evolution. '''Tara Alcarin-Melym - '''A martyr for the many occultists of the world and the leader of the Tenebris Aurora after '''Ro'tro's newest incarnation was brutally murdered. Notable for carrying the staff known as Demicles, donning the pendant known as Reaper from Eutan Haruke, and a curious creation of her Fleshcloak, she was pride and power incarnate. The woman served as the Queen of not only the Yokai, but also as the Queen of Danarium next to Hadriel Melym, son of Baradiel and Euphemia Melym. Having been the protege to Aria Hirano, it is no secret that she wanted bigger and better things. A notable goal of the young woman was to become a pseudo-Imperfect, though those goals had been cut short by the treachery of Athena's Inquisition. A peaceful negotiation had been used to exact justice upon the once darkened soul of the Queen. Subject to watching her husband burn alive, the master of Occult would find herself overtaken with anger and grief... and she would snap her own neck, turning herself into a martyr for every Occultist that had been within her brood. The Inquisition would take her body on and mutilate it in the public eye, claiming it as an 'execution' for her crimes against humanity. Her partnership with the wielder of Durendal, the Dreadlord My'aell, left Tara damnable in the eyes of many, but what did they know of her life? Nothing at all. Many whispers of raising the deceased Queen have arisen, but with her body burned... Who could rise to the occasion? Tara's legacy is carried on within Tariel Melym, Lauriel Melym, Sofiel Melym, and Castiel Melym-- All of her children safely under the watch of Claude Este and Sareen in Alteros after Tara's pleas for Claude to save her children from the damnation of Danarium. Clan Characteristics The Moltiev/Murial Clan is known for being master occultists and yokai summoners. Due to Karin's 'stigma' a majority of the members of the clan bare a depraved eye that acts as a focus of Occult power. During the earlier years of a Moltiev/Murial's life they will be taught the basics of occult magi as well as the ability to form a bond/contract with yokai of lower stages of evolution. As for appearance wise Moltievs/Murials are on the pale side with hair colors of both Black and Purple as well as amber eyes. Magics Known by the Clan Sound Magic - A Magic more so known by the females of the clan, the Moltiev family is known for the melodic tones of their voices. Many times the sound magi of the clan infuse their mana into the sound waves created by their voice forming quite deadly weapons no matter how beautiful the sound. Many Moltiev travel to Valmasia under the guise of wandering bards, and to some it is not merely a guise. Some use the sound magic to get what they want and others merely use it as a hobby or weapon. It is ultimately up to the user to determine their reasoning seeing how there is no set teachings of the magic throughout the clan. Occult/Darkness Magic- The most common practiced magic by the Moltiev Clan. Almost all Moltievs practiced some form of occult magic thus their closer connection to Yokai and tendency for occult madness to set in. Often times members of the Clan utalize a method of comminucation known as void telepathy. Mainly they use this to communicate better with the yokiai which they share such a close connection with. Other times they use ti to communicate with other well attuned dark magi. It is known that Karin Moltiev as well as Zurian Murial practiced such a skill learning it from the works of one Kittie Auburn. The art however has been lost over the years and is often times only taught by the elders of the clan to those whom have developed a strong standing above the onset occult madness that can take so many as it's victim. It is almost completely unheard of for a Moltiev to practice anything of the holy variety. It is known that Karin Moltiev herself viewed holy magic as the product of ignorance and even got rather ill when in the presence of the magic. Such a trait has been passed down to a few of the members of the clan. Blood Manipulation - A practiced started by one Zurian Murial, blood magic is seen by the Moltiev Clan to be rather honorable and many go into a medical field due to their adept knowledge of blood and surgeries.Blood magic and manipulation is used in many different aspects by the Moltievs. Some Moltievs practice it by using vials of blood they draw from outside forces, though quite a few do so through methods of self mutilation to draw blood of a more potent variety. Hydromancy '''- Water magic, not so much of a staple of the Moltiev Clan though to those who manipulate the blood within them they know that the first step is the full mastery over water as an element. Water is the element of change therefore the Moltievs stand by it as an ideal magic to practice right next to occultism. '''Rune Writing - Rune Writing for a Moltiev is relatively macabre. The creation of runes is a sacred art of the Moltiev Clan. Those who practice it normally use either pure occult energy imbued into carvings or in some cases even their own blood infused with Occult energy to make the runes not only more powerful but more personal. Moltiev runes are often times runes of binding. Markings that bind power within a person or object and often times such bindings cannot be undone by normal means. Moltievs often use living beings as subjects for their rune writing seeing how binding one's mana circuits for a long period of time can be quite deadly to a person. Other uses of runes made by Moltiev writers are to either focus or expel occult energies in large amounts making effective bombs if used correctly. Though such a thing normally takes years upon years of practice. Depraved Arts- Well known members of the Moltiev clan have been known to dabble in the research of arts such as Necromancy and Soul Transference, but known so well known or skillful in the arts have appeared in recent times. There are a good amount of Moltievs that are currently out there looking for relics of occult importance and depraved origin, though none have been very lucky with their searches since Zurian Murial found the Kaor Blades all those years ago. Religious and Political Views - 'Religion-' Though some of the Moltiev clan are known Azrealites, a majority of those born after the time of the Umbra Mortem still worship the Empress Eline Sakete as a goddess in a mortal form. Their faith in her is quite devout and many have statuettes of the empress in their homes to this day for religious purposes. The worship of Eline Sakete is one that is rather pagan even in the current times of Valmasia, though that does not stop members of the clan from worshiping her as some sort of patron saint. As the first woman to sucessfully end Meylm Rule in Valmasia as well as a master occultist many view her as the epitome of change and prosperity. As a family born with a revolutionary bone in their body the Moltievs see these things and revere them highly. Many Moltievs see those with the Sakete name as descendants of a goddess and will often times do whatever they wish no matter how heinous the act. This is often times a downfall to them, but telling them not to is similar to telling an oscuri to deny the world of Azrael. '''Politics- '''The Moltiev family is strongly opposed to any form of Meylm rule, no matter how insignificant they feel as though the oppressive family that once ruled the entirety of Valmasia does not deserve a second chance no matter how small a role. Secondly they are moreso in favor of the Umbra Mortem returning and retaking power as opposed to the rule of the empress Aria Hirano. They view her work as sloppy at best and that the only reason that she holds power is due to the fact that she was aided entirely by a half-angel as well as the idiotic choice of relying on an imperfect yokai for aid. As of year 853, the Moltiev family as a majority are thoroughly disgusted with the state of Valmasia and the current Inquisition. They see this as a dark age for Valmasia as a whole and a majority fear that should the threat posed by the current leaders of Valmasia will lead to the ignorant and blind of Valmasia becoming the leading class where as the intelligent and scholarly will become nothing more then second class citizens. The denial of depraved magic by a society to them can only lead to ignorance and though ignorance may be bliss one must make sure they are not blissfully wandering off a cliff. Category:Family Category:Organization